Fairy Tail's Dance
by nickoteen
Summary: Fairy Tail has a dance event for all it's members, and decides to make it a couple event. This ends up being a great bonding time between Lucy and her pink haired partner. Leave some reviews, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say!
1. Lucy's bedroom

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fairy Tail, and do not claim ownership. **

* * *

Lucy arose slowly on her bed, rubbing her eyelids quietly as she let out a soft yawn. "Hi Lucy!" she jumped at the sudden greeting, but immediately turned to look at her partner.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled. "I just thought we'd get an early start on a job!" the young dragon slayer said eccentrically. "Aye!" the little blue Exceed exclaimed as he circled over Natsu's head.

Natsu Dragneel, the one guy she trusted enough to stay in her room at any time of the day and night. Lucy glanced at him sitting in her chair before getting up and stretching. "What job did you have in mind?" She asked with a slight groan in her voice. Natsu grinned as he held up the job app,

"S-Class mission! We're going to save this city that's being held hostage by a dark guild!" Lucy dropped her shoulders and whimpered, "We just finished a tough job Natsu, and I'm too tired to go on this mission." Natsu's excited smile went down to a blank expression, "But Lucy, look at how much it pays!"

Happy took the poster and flew up to Lucy, holding it in front of her. Her eyes widened at the amount written on the sign. "Oh my gosh, 2 million jewels! That's more than two years of rent money!" Her face lit up brightly, clenching the paper with a vivid smile.

"I knew you'd come around!" Natsu's grin was back. Before they talked more, a knock was heard at Lucy's door. Both the dragon slayer and the stellar mage's face became puzzled, not expecting company this early in the morning. Lucy proceeded to answer the door, as Natsu stood up with his arms crossed against his chest.

He sniffed the air, and immediately knew who was at the door, still confused on why she'd be here this early. Lucy opened the door and saw Mirajane standing there sweetly with a bunch of flyers. "Hello Lucy." Mirajane said tenderly. "Hi Mirajane, what's up?"

"I'm here to give you one of these flyers for Fairy Tail's upcoming event!" Lucy tilted her head to the side a little, before Mirajane held up one of the flyers. "The master is letting us put on a ballroom style dance!"

She stated eagerly. Mirajane's sweet smile appeared on her face as she uttered those words. "And everyone there will have a partner, so I suggest you bring someone as well." Her eyes glanced passed Lucy as she said that.

Natsu was too busy talking with Happy about the mission for him to even realize what was happening. "Oh sure thing Mira, and it's tonight?" Lucy looked at the flyer then back at her. "Yes, beginning at 7 pm." She replied. Lucy sighed and held on to the flyer.

She knew Mira was probably the one to suggest this whole thing. "Okay Mira, I'll be there!" Lucy said with false enthusiasm. "Alright, well I'll see you soon!" Mira was off and Lucy closed the door. Turning back, she saw Natsu rummaging through her things.

"NATSU!" He quickly turned around with hands to his sides. "Did you even listen to what Mira said?" He shrugged, "Something about a Fairy Tail event?" Lucy hit her forehead with her hand, as she knew she'd have to explain the whole thing.

"Fairy Tail is having a ballroom dance event, and we have to bring someone." Lucy's cheeks turned slightly red, explaining the last part. "Ahh, I don't like dances, it's not really my thing. Let's just go on the mission Luce!" He exclaimed.

Flustered, Lucy started to get angry, "Forget the mission and just be my dance partner!" Her cheeks reddening more with anger and shyness. "Alright alright! I'll go to the dance with you!" Natsu looked to the side and sneered under his breath, "Not like I have much of a choice."

Happy walked up to Lucy and smiled widely, "Youuuu likeeee himmmmm." "Shut up you stupid cat!" she swatted at him. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Lucy's House Natsu's Room

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, please leave some reviews, I want any advice you're willing to give. I'll definitely have chapter 3 ready by this week. Even by tomorrow maybe. Thanks again!**

* * *

It was the afternoon when Lucy had finally arrived back at her apartment, bringing in all the shopping bags with her. _I'm going to look so cute! _The pretty blonde thought to herself. She closed the door behind her, smiling to herself as she lifted her dress for the night out of the bag. _This dress is so beautiful _she couldn't help but giggle at her excitement, but then looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. _I wonder how Natsu's going to look, ohhhh I wish someone was there to help him get ready. _The steller mage's thought was broken when she heard a knock at the door.

Opening the door, she saw Mira, Erza, and Levy, all looking at her happily. "Hi guys, why… are you all here…?" Her lip quivered with the statement before they all began walking in on their own. "We wanted to get ready as a group." The red-headed armored mage stated. "But why my house?" Lucy asked. "We were all in the neighborhood shopping together, and your house was the closest, don't worry Lu-chan!" Levy smiled. The girls all took their places, Mira and Erza in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, Levy applying makeup while sitting on Lucy's bed, and Lucy standing in the middle beginning to take off her shirt. "So who's taking who tonight?" Levy still applying the mascara to her eyelashes. "I had to ask the master if it was okay for me to take Jellal." Erza blushed a bit, giving a small smile. "How about you, Levy?" "I ended up asking Gajeel. He wasn't all that excited when I told him, but he knew all the other guys were being asked as well and he didn't want to be left out." Lucy unstrapped her bra and pulled it off. "Natsu was being the same way when I had asked him." And as she said that, Lucy noticed a small evil smile manifest on the She-devil's lips. "How about you Mira, who did you ask?" Mira smiled softly before answering, "I asked Laxus to be my date. He got all embarrassed when I mentioned it too, it was so cute." Lucy giggled at the thought of a reddened Laxus, and began slipping on her dress.

Natsu sighed as he, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Happy all sat in his living room. "I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO TO THIS BALL; I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DANCE!" Natsu yelled, hurting everyone's eardrums. "I'm actually a little excited for it." Jellal said shyly, scratching his cheek. "Juvia is going to drive me crazy." Gray walked around half-naked. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YOU ICICLE!" Natsu walked up to the mirror hanging on his wall, slicking down his hair, but still spiking it up. Laxus sat quietly with his arms crossed, with Happy sitting next to him, both being relaxed on the couch. Gray had managed to slip on his tux with a masquerade mask on. Jellal put his one, but it only covered half his face, while the tattoo side had still been exposed. "I don't know why we have to wear these stupid masks, their ridiculous." Gajeel had finally spoken. "That shrimp." He said shaking his head. "I'm really glad master Makarov is letting me join Erza for the dance." Jellal said meekly. He was a completely different person from the Jellal they knew from the Tower of Heaven. Natsu still adjusting his hair, finally decided it'd be good enough. Gajeel had already been dressed when he got there, and Laxus was still deep in thought. "What are you going to do tonight Happy?" Natsu took off his vest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Happy put his paw up, "I asked Charles!" the small Exceed said animatedly. Natsu smiled big, "There you go buddy!" Laxus reluctantly smiled as Happy illuminated with… well, happiness. "I can't believe gramps allowed something like this, absurd." Laxus said with blush apparent all over his face. "You're taking Mirajane, right?" Gray started unbuttoning his jacket, before stopping himself from succumbing to his awful habit. "Yeah, she asked me out of the blue too. I didn't even want to go to this stupid dance." He crossed his arms tighter. "Heee likeeeessss herrrrrr." Happy laughed as he flew around Laxus. He swatted at the flying feline, but didn't make any contact. "Control your cat, Salamander!" Natsu ignored Laxus' request as he slipped on his tux. Jellal and Laxus got up and grabbed their hangers with the tux hanging off, before they started changing clothes.

Finally, the guys were all ready, wearing their tuxes along with the masks. Gajeel snickered as he saw himself wearing the mask. "Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu clenched his fist in front of him, feeling a little more confident with his comrades around him. Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, and even Happy were all smiling, as they exited through Natsu's front door. The dance was just thirty minutes, Natsu began walking in the middle, his hands at the back of his head.


	3. The Dance

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter, and also pretty long. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

The guys arrived on the scene shortly after they departed from Natsu's house. Happy soared in front of them in his little black tuxedo. Natsu was the first to walk in, discovering that there had already been couples waiting. He spotted Elfman talking with Evergreen about what it's like being a man, Romeo and Wendy shyly interacting, and Bickslow and Freed, waiting for Laxus to show up. The men walked into Fairy Tail and got situated at the back, slowly forming a circle. "I can't help but be a little nervous, I've never been to one of these events before…" Jellal looked down with a small smile plastered on his face. The fire dragon lightly tapped the side of his arm, "Don't worry man, Erza will take care of you!" The blue haired mage looked up in confidence and quickly nodded his head. Gajeel laughed, "I hope that that shrimp appreciates all the effort I took in looking like this." Placing his hand on his mask that covered exactly half of his face. Natsu's mask was the smallest one out of all of them, as his only covered a portion of area surrounding his right eye. Gray relaxed coolly with his hands in his pockets while Laxus was sitting down with head leaning against his fist on the table. He sighed and took off his pointy headphones and left them to the side. "Whoever touches these is a dead man." Laxus looked at the circle, everyone heeded his announcement. Natsu began looking around, seeing all the decorations and newly input chandelier with hundreds of dangling lights. The tables all decorated with white cloth covering the whole thing, as well as the fact that they were all spread out to the side of the room, creating a dance floor in the center. _I don't like the guild like this, it's too… formal… _Salamander thought to himself. The rest of guys fell silent, as they witnessed the girls pouring into the guild hall.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail's First Ballroom Dance!" Announced the overly eccentric master above them. Everyone smiled at the master, as he continued, "Tonight, I want you all to have the night of your lives, as well the morning after of your lives." He gave a wink at the last part, making everyone chuckle silently. "Now, dance!" Ballroom music began to play upstairs, filling the room with sound. However, the men and women of Fairy Tail were still separated, as they marveled at each other. The space seemed to get wider and wider as no one dared approach the other side. Gray bumped Natsu, "Well? What are you waiting for flame head?" "I can't find Lucy." He replied to the Ice Make mage. Gray was going to help him look until he locked eyes with Juvia, noticing her deep blue colored dress, with her long wavy hair down; he was stunned at the way her body was molded into the dress, almost staring with his mouth open. "Good luck with that buddy." He muttered as he kept staring at Juvia. Natsu noticed and pushed him forward, hard enough that it forced Gray across the gap, landing right in front of her. "Hi Juvia, you look beautiful." The Ice Mage blushed, "C'mon Gray-sama, Juvia wants to start dancing!" She took his hand and rushed over to the dance floor, everyone else watched, but still no one made a muscle. "Ahhh screw it, c'mon shrimp!" Gajeel walked over to Levy and took her hand, making their way to the open level. Lucy emerged from behind Mira as Natsu's eyes widened at her appearance. Lucy was wearing a black dress with red streaking rising halfway up, almost looking like flames. Natsu walked over to Lucy, "C'mon everyone, grab your partners!" He shouted, causing all the guys to close the fissure. Lucy blushed under Natsu's gaze at her. "You look gorgeous Luce!" he gave her his million dollar grin. She smiled, still looking down. She then began analyzing Natsu, never seeing him dress so fancy, but recognized his classic attire right away. "You don't look so bad yourself, Natsu, but did you have to wear the scarf?" Natsu smiled, "Of course! I don't go anywhere without Igneel's scarf!" He took her hand and pulled her hastily to the dance floor. The dragon slayer stopped when he finally reached the middle, watching all the other couples dance a certain way. After scanning the scene, he then looked at Lucy, slowly moving both his hands down her side until he reached her mid-section. Lucy wrapped her arms around on top of his shoulders, enclosing his head. He began side-stepping slowly. _Natsu is acting so different, more mature for once. _She giggled quietly to herself, looking up and down his frame. "Am I doing this right?" he needed some confirmation as he kept side-stepping, watching his feet carefully. "You're doing just fine." Lucy said softly. "Wow, we need to get something to eat after this is all over, I'm starving!" _I spoke too soon. _Lucy sighed. Natsu slowly pulled the celestial's mage closer, feeling his heat emanate from his body. Her cheeks flustered as she kept staring down. She glanced up and noticed Natsu staring at her with a weird expression. "What?" Lucy stammered on her word, Natsu's grip on her became slightly tighter as he said, "I'm glad you're my partner." Lucy looked into his eyes as she slowly pulled his head down closer, before softly touching her lips against his. Natsu's eyes widened as he felt the softness of Lucy's parted lips. She pulled slowly, opening her eyes to see Natsu's reaction. Natsu was stunned, as he stopped dancing. Lucy was overwhelmed with embarrassment, but felt her being pulled into Natsu's embrace, as his hands rested on the back of her head and her lower back. "Lucy…" he whispered, sending chills down the spirit mage's spine.

The night progressed smoothly, Lucy and Natsu were sitting down to the fact that being in high heels was killing her feet, Elfman still going on about how ballroom dancing was very manly, and Juvia trying to squirm her way onto Gray's lap. Few couples were still on the dance floor, as the Exceeds still danced very cordially, Mirajane and Laxus danced with Mira's back to Laxus and his arms wrapped around her waist, and Jellal and Erza smiling at each other like no one else existed on this planet. "Okay my children, as much as I'd like to continue on, it is time for me to end this event. Do not fret though; we will have something like this again very soon!" Master Makarov held his hand up, the music ending on the last note. Natsu smiled at Lucy, "Alright Luce time to-" she had fallen asleep on the table they were sitting at. The fire dragon picked her up and cradled her in his arms, following in line behind everyone else trying to leave.

He made his way to her apartment, and opened the front door instead of using the other entrance he loved. Walking into her bedroom, he pulled the covers back of her bed and laid the blonde mage's still body down. He took off his tux, as it was bugging him the whole night, and set down across the floor to the side. The dragon slayer was getting sleepy himself, and decided to crash into Lucy's comfy chair.

Lucy awoke in the middle of the night, as she realized she had fallen asleep with her dress on. She glanced over at Natsu, fast asleep in her chair. She smiled quietly before getting up and walking to her bathroom to change. Natsu slowly woke up from the sudden noise, seeing as Lucy's bed was empty. He made his way to her bed, not thinking logically as to where his partner was. He tucked himself in and smiled happily. Lucy came back only to find the pink haired mage in her spot. She glared at him, but realized she was getting really cold in just her sleeping clothes. She decided to hop in bed with him, hoping she wouldn't regret it. Her presence alerted Natsu and he looked over at the blonde. "Oh, hi Lucy." She flinched as she turned over to look at him. "What do you think you're doing in my bed?" Lucy's tone shifted to scary, as her eyes turned into daggers. "I wanted to sleep here." Natsu calmly replied. Lucy sighed and then revealed a small smile. "I had a good time tonight, thank you for being my date." "I had a good time too." Natsu slightly blushed, remembering the kiss that had ensued on the dance floor. He touched his lips, then looked over at his partner. Her eyes had already closed, but her lips were parted slightly. _No no, she's my partner! I can't… _He thought to himself, still staring at her inviting mouth. _She's asleep, I can just kiss her and then pull back really quick. _Natsu leaned closer, before extending his neck to kiss her lips. He felt arms quickly wrap around him as she pulled him closer. "Natsu, I was waiting for you." She opened her eyes, kissing him more and more. Her tongue stretching from her mouth to his, twirling along his teeth. Natsu gripped Lucy's waist as he meshed his tongue with hers. Lucy let out a soft moan, pushing her soft breasts against his chest. He turned her over, still kissing her passionately with her head turned. She jumped when she felt something poke her butt. "Natsu…" she murmured, causing the dragon slayer to become red. "I'm sorry; I think I'm getting a little too excited." He moved one of his hands to her breast, and softly squeezed it. She moaned and involuntarily started grinding on his erection. He felt his control start fading, letting his instincts take over. Natsu dipped his head to the crook of her neck and started nibbling down her collar. She whimpered as she felt the dragon get harder against her, squeezing her chest even tighter.

The next morning, Lucy woke up abruptly, looking around her room, only to find that her view was hindered by the dragon slayer's chest. They were both completely naked, due to the affairs that transpired last night. _He was my first… _Lucy looked down blankly, hoping that she was his first too. She shook him gently. "Natsu, wake up." The dragon slayer stirred and groaned calmly, before slowly opening his eyes. "Good morning Luce." He said deeply, his eyes filled with satisfaction and contentment. "Last night was amazing." He continued. She looked at him with uncertainty. He held her closer. "I'm glad I got to share my first time with you." He murmured, almost causing the blonde to squeak. Her cheeks turned scarlet before letting out a small sigh. "You're all mine." "And you're all mine, my pink-haired dragon."

Natsu and Lucy began heading to the guild, both silent but filled with happiness as they held hands. They peered into Fairy Tail, everyone present, but a different atmosphere. "Hey fire brain." A shirtless Gray with an attached Juvia on his arm, greeted him. "Hey Popsicle." Natsu smiled. Lucy looked at both of them, readying herself to see them both fight. "Man, last night was amazing." The ice make mage affirmed, looking at Juvia to his side. "I'll say! I'm glad we were all there." "I'm glad we're best friends." Gray asserted before leaving off with Juvia. Lucy had a puzzled expression on her face, while Natsu just smiled.


End file.
